El yo de mi yo
by Dominique Malfoy
Summary: Todo en su vida marcha normal, hasta que un día comienza a ser ella misma, y va en busca de lo que quiere. Draco x Hermione


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente…) todos son propiedad de la fantástica J.K. Rowling.

El yo de mi yo, en mí.

By: Dominique Malfoy

Mi vida es perfectamente normal, y aunque es absolutamente normal y perfecta; el lugar de donde provengo no lo es, pues está lleno de magia, literalmente. Yo solía creer que la magia era cosa de niños, de ilusionistas, que nada era real; muggle al fin, pero todo eso cambió cuando, un día, antes de cumplir los 11 años de edad recibí una carta de un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y comprenderéis que ante tanta evidencia, mi incrédula mente, se tornó total y absolutamente crédula, en cuanto a lo mágico se refiere. Y después de creer en la magia, mi vida en el mundo mágico dio inicio un 01 de septiembre, hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Once años han pasado desde entonces, y en todo ese tiempo he logrado lo que el en el mundo muggle y mágico se conoce como una vida tranquila, cómoda, exitosa, casi perfecta. Tengo un trabajo excelente, gano muchos galeones, ayudo al mundo mágico, y aunque mi petición para la Liberación Élfica no tuvo el éxito deseado, he logrado mejoras para esas pobres criaturas. Tengo un novio perfecto, amigos maravillosos y una familia envidiable. ¿Se puede pedir más? No lo creo, definitivamente tengo todo lo que he deseado. Y mi vida va en el rumbo ideal, todo según mis planes y metas, según mis deseos. Y es perfecta, para mí.

-------------------------------------------

Bien, eso hubiese sido la síntesis de mi vida 9 meses atrás, cuando yo aún era yo, y tenía las riendas de mí vida, cuando creía estar clara en lo que quería, cuando estaba segura de mis deseos, cuando mi instinto no me dominaba, en fin, cuando el yo de mi yo, no hacia lo que le provocaba con mi perfecta vida.

Hace 9 meses yo aún era yo, y dominaba mis actos, sabía lo que hacía (o creía saberlo) y porqué lo hacía, lo que deseaba con toda mi alma y lo que no. Hace 9 meses yo, Hermione Granger era una mujer "segura" de sí misma, con su norte bien establecido. Pero, un día, algo sucedió y cambió todo lo que era mi mundo. Mi perspectiva de este, me cambió a mi, y reveló al yo de mi yo, no la careta, sino el verdadero yo. El yo de mi yo, había despertado de su largo letargo y ahora mí vida era suya.

FLASH BACK

Era una fría tarde de noviembre, en el Ministerio todo estaba muy agitado y en el Departamento de Aurores había mucho trabajo por hacer, pero la mayoría resultó ser tonterías, pues luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, todo era mucho más calmado, dentro de lo que cabe; ya que aún quedaban grupos dispersos pero poderosos de Mortífagos por toda Inglaterra. Ése día el clima estaba horrible, y la gente encargada de regular el clima en las ventanas del Ministerio, estaba en su 6ta huelga consecutiva, porque lo que se veía en las ventanas era un cielo oscuro, con nubarrones grises y relámpagos ocasionales, acompañados de sus respectivos y muy escalofriantes truenos. Al salir a la superficie, el panorama no era muy distinto al de las ventanas mágicas, excepto por los montones de nieve en las calles, y el frío, que helaba hasta los huesos. En definitiva no era un bonito día, así que me fui a casa, donde una buena taza de té, mi mullido sofá y el calor de la chimenea esperaban por mí.

El viaje fue corto, (Merlín, como adoro la aparición) aparecí frente a mi puerta, y entré, allí estaba mi apartamento, no era muy grande, sólo dos cuartos y dos baños, y claro cocina, sala y balcón. Como adoraba aquel sitio, era mi santuario. Un adormilado Crookshanks salió a recibirme, lo acaricié y me quite la túnica y la bufanda, encendí la chimenea. Y cuando iba a irme a preparar mi tan ansiado té, vi que allí en la ventana estaba posada una bonita lechuza parda, al parecer esperando a que alguien recibiera su pesada carga. Le abrí, desaté aquel paquete de color marrón y lo tomé, y Merlín que pesaba, pobre animal. Deposité 1 Galeón en la bolsita de su pata e inmediatamente el ave retomó su vuelo.

Abrí el paquete, y allí estaba, mi libro, otro más para mi gran (GRAN) colección, Magia Antigua, en definitiva leer aquella libro iba a ser maravilloso; lectura "ligera". Lo empezaría más tarde, con una taza de té caliente.

Una hora más tarde, ya me había duchado, puesto un pijama de osos (muy ridículo para mi edad, pero era mi favorito) y preparado mi té; así que nada de interponía entre mi lectura "ligera" y yo.

Aquel era un libro bellísimo, nunca había visto un libro tan ornamentado, ni en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts, su carátula era dura, estaba hecha como de alguna especie de cuero, y en ella había escritos infinidades de símbolos, runas, dibujos; todos en un dorado brillante. Tenía unas esquinas de metal, como la de esos libros antiquísimos, y en todo el centro llevaba escrito "Sehr Alte Magie". Si el interior era tan fascinante como el exterior, aquello iba a ser una lectura muy constructiva.

Dentro, era como un enorme acertijo que esperaba ser armado, contenía una innumerable cantidad de hechizos y sortilegios en lenguas ya olvidadas, algunos en inglés muy antiguo. Había complicados mapas astrales, muchísimas escrituras en runas. Para ser francos, no comprendía mucho todo lo expuesto en este antiguo librito, así que comencé a ojearlo, hasta que ví una página que realmente llamó mi atención, en ella se veía una hermosa ilustración de una mujer parada frente a un espejo y viendo su reflejo, e inmediatamente después, la mujer del espejo salía y la de afuera quedaba en el espejo. Era curioso. Había algo escrito junto al dibujo.

"El yo de mi yo

Es el ser dentro de mí,

Es lo que oculto,

Pero que siempre esta ahí.

El yo de mi yo,

Debe salir,

Para ser yo mismo

Y dejar de fingir.

El de yo de yo,

No se habrá de ir,

Hasta que podamos compartir,

La vida que hay en mí,

Hasta que yo sea yo mismo,

Y muestre lo que hay en mí"

Terminé de leer, e inmediatamente caí dormida, como si me hubiesen echado un "Desmaius" o algo así. A la mañana siguiente, desperté como si nada, tomé el libro y lo coloqué en la biblioteca. Un nuevo día comenzaba, y por alguna extraña razón, tenía mucha energía, aquel sería un buen día.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Por ese motivo nunca pude estar en Adivinación, soy realmente mala en las artes premonitorias. Aquel no fue un buen día, fue realmente confuso, muy confuso. Yo parecía estar fuera de control, absolutamente fuera de mis cabales.

FLASH BACK

Un día normal había dado inicio, llegué a mi oficina, y para satisfacción de muchos los encargados del clima hoy habían colocado un panorama de lluvia leve, lo cual era una mejora comparada con la catástrofe del día anterior. En mi escritorio había una carta, que ponía en una letra un poco retorcida e infantil, "Hermione". Non cabía duda del remitente de la carta.

"Querida Herm,

No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, no hay nada que desee más en estos momentos que verte pronto. Por eso, hoy mismo regreso a Londres.

¿Cenamos Juntos?

Te amo,

Ron"

Aquella carta normalmente me hubiese transportado a una nube de algodón, donde todo era felicidad, y se seguro me hubiese puesto una tremenda cara de idiota todo el día. Pero, aquel no era un día normal, y esa carta, la carta de mi "amado" Ronald, no significó mucho para mí, tal vez, un deje de emoción por volverlo a ver, pero uno muy bajo.

La mañana trascurrió con normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe, y e lo que canta un gallo, ya era hora de almorzar, y aquel día me apetecía comida italiana, así que tomé mi túnica, y bien abrigada salí rumbo a aquel lujoso restaurante.

Allí estaba pues, con el menú en la mano, viendo que iba a comer, pasta sino; cuando levanto la vista y lo veo, nunca en 11 años lo había admitido, pero ahora debía hacerlo, era realmente apuesto, con aquella elegancia característica y su toque de ironía. Era interesante. Y siempre, me había atraído, y seamos francas, a que mujer no le atraería, pues, de seguro a una con problemas visuales, auditivos y táctiles. Pero, antes era solo una niña, que jamás admitiría que ese patán oxigenado, era apuesto. Altivo, allí estaba, esperando a que le indicaran cual era su mesa, su rostro mostraba una mueca de sarcasmo. Entonces, hice algo que nunca creí haría, me puse de pie, y caminé hacia el, me detuve justo frente a el, haciendo que ese par de ojos grises me miraran.

Bonito día Malfoy – dije mirándolo sonriente.

Granger – dijo fríamente – ¿A qué debo el honor? – preguntó.

Vamos Malfoy, sólo estoy siendo cortés – dije sonriendo – ¿Vienes sólo? ¿O acompañado? – dije con una mueca, al recordar a la morena descerebrada de Parkinson.

Sólo Granger – respondió fastidiado - ¿Tú? – preguntó, mirándome exhaustivamente.

También – dije sonriendo. Ése día en especial cargaba la sonrisa de idiota.

¿Y la comadreja? ¿Ya te abandonó? – preguntó mordaz.

No Malfoy, no lo ha hecho, es sólo que quise venir sola. –dije –Nunca sabes a quien te encontrarás – susurré

¿Decías? – preguntó interesado.

Nada. No me gusta comer sola, ¿me acompañas o no Malfoy? – dije claramente – No como gente – agregué al ver la mueca en su cara.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó cautelosamente

Mejor que nunca – le respondí, dándome vuelta y caminando hacia la mesa que indicaba el mesonero.

Supongo que comer contigo no arruinará mi reputación. – dijo mientras caminaba tras de mi.

Tras haber tomado asiento, haber ordenado la comida, y con el vino ya servido, se reanudo la plática.

Y… - dije para retomar la conversación - ¿Dónde esta tu inseparable Parkinson?

Eso no te incumbe Granger – dijo tomando la copa de vino, y bebiendo un trago.

Ya veo, de seguro se fue a adquirir un cerebro con más materia gris – dije sonriendo.

Si, quizá. – dijo fríamente mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa y clavaba su mirada en mí – Dime, exactamente ¿porqué el interés?.

Sólo curiosidad Malfoy – dije tomando mi copa.

No Granger, la mentira es un arte Slytherin, uno que tú nunca podrás dominar. Deja de mentir y dime ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente la copa entre sus largos dedos.

Nada Malfoy, hoy, soy yo misma. Eso es algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. – dije pausadamente.

Estás más rara que de costumbre. – dijo mientras me observaba nuevamente.

Si, lo sé. – acordé – Ahora comamos – le dije, al ver que se acercaba el mesonero con nuestra orden.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Un clon de mi, solo eso lo explicaba. Yo jamás hubiese almorzado con Draco Malfoy, o quizá si lo hubiese hecho si no me hubiese dejado influenciar por terceros, si me hubiese escuchado a mi misma (aunque debo admitir que su actitud de cretino nunca me había animado a comer con el). En este punto, ya mi perfecta vida comenzaba a dar un gran giro.

FLASH BACK

Vamos Granger, hay trabajo. –dijo una voz petulante que no alcance a reconocer.

¿Trabajo? Pero… ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Tomando un crucero por el Caribe? -repliqué un poco molesta debido al comentario hecho por ese personaje aun no identificado. – Acomodar este desastre que me han dejado aquí no es precisamente lo que yo llamo diversión –continué- Es más, es increíble que alguien se atreva a reclamarme y decirme que tengo trabajo, como si fuera algo que yo ya no supiera, o como si yo fuera una gran holgazana, pues déjame informarte, ¡no lo soy! – finalicé, aún tratando de arreglar las grandes torres de supuestos informes que habían llegado repentinamente a la oficina.

Cálmate Granger – fue la su respuesta tras aquel extensivo monólogo.

Un momento… ¿Quién es? – pregunté alzando mi cabeza por sobre las montañas de amarillentos pergaminos – Oh, eres tú – fue todo lo que pude decir al verlo allí apoyado al marco de la puerta, con aquella postura elegante tan característica.

Granger, y yo que pensé que eras pacífica. No sabía que atacabas primero y preguntabas después – dijo mofándose de mi conducta anterior.

¿Sabes qué? No soy pacífica, no cuando tengo enfrente algo que me desagrada y me causa molestia, y en este instante, tú eres ese algo molesto; así que te agradecería que, ¡salieras de mi oficina! – le dije furiosa.

Cálmate Granger – dijo sin inmutarse – siempre tan impulsiva… no sabes cuando lamento no poder complacer tu ferviente deseo de que mi persona abandone esta "oficina" – dijo mirando el lugar desdeñosamente – pero… resulta, que el viejo incompetente que se hace llamar Jefe del Departamento, ha decidido que tú y yo trabajemos juntos.

¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo? – dije atónita.

Si Granger, tu sueño hecho realidad. Ahora el viejo ha salido con una de sus cursilerías, y quiere que "las mentes más brillantes del Ministerio unas su sabiduría para el bien mágico internacional, y ejecuten un plan de acción para detener la masacre desenfrenada de los seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"– dijo mofándose.

¿Qué? ¡No! Ni loca, trabajaría contigo Malfoy. Ni en tus sueños –dije aun un tanto desconcertada.

Pues, ve a decírselo tú al viejo, estará encantado de que su "auror estrella" rechace su más maravillosa "misión" – dijo sonriendo

¡Bien!-respondí obstinada.

Perfecto, comenzamos hoy, a las 7 de la noche, en mi casa. – resolvió – Y por cierto Granger, trabajar conmigo quizá sea un sueño para ti, pero para mí quizá sea una pesadilla – sonrió se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, a la cual nunca realmente entró.

¿Pesadilla? ¿Y este que se ha creído? Será muy Draco Malfoy, muy sangre limpia y estará en muy buenas condiciones, pero… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Pesadilla? ¿Yo? Ya verá, quiere una pesadilla, pues la tendrá.

Mientras pensaba en como hacerle la vida imposible a un Malfoy en menos de 12 horas, y trataba de arreglar aquel desastre de pergaminos que yacía en mi escritorio, llegó una bonita lechuza, era pequeña y realmente escandalosa.

Hola Pig – la saludé sonriendo. A lo que el ave respondió con un sonido ensordecedor y un aleteo incontrolable, en definitiva esa lechuza era muy impresionable. Me acerqué a ella y tomé la carta en su pata, la abrí y la leí.

" ¿Italiana o Japonesa?

Paso por ti a las 8."

Terminé de leer la nota, y la deje sobre el escritorio, un papel más no haría daño.

Mierda.

Salí de la oficina con paso rápido.

Malfoy – dije entrando a su oficina sin tocar – Hoy no puedo. Tengo un compromiso – dije fijándome en el rubio.

Lo siento Granger, el trabajo es más importante – dijo fríamente.

Pero… hoy llega…

¿La comadreja? Lástima. Trabajo es trabajo. –dijo sonriendo, al parecer disfrutaba frustrarme los planes.

Eres…

Un encanto – dijo interrumpiendo – Ahora si no te molesta estoy ocupado.

Salí de allí sin decir una sola palabra más y cerré la puerta con gran fuerza. Oh si, sería una pesadilla trabajar con él; pero para él sería un infierno total.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Bien, no estaba siendo un buen día, para nada, y el responsable de que fuera un día tan malo, tenía nombre y apellido y era Draco Malfoy. En aquel punto, aún estaba medio confundida, porqué, yo nunca hubiese invitado a Draco Malfoy a almorzar, y menos en condiciones tan pacíficas. Y ahora, tenía que asimilar el hecho de que tenía que trabajar con él por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y que tenía que dejar prácticamente plantado a mi novio, por él…Ni en mis más locos sueños, o pesadillas habría imaginado eso.

De hecho, toda esa confusión inicial iría evolucionando hasta convertirse en una confusión masiva; y mi vida poco a poco se iría tornando en un caos. En una especie de debate entre mis principios, mis deseos y mis sentimientos.

La cosa era que, sí, mi alter ego me dominaba, y yo creía ser yo, y nunca, hasta hace poco noté que mi otra parte, había surgido del oscuro lugar donde yo me había obligado a ocultarla durante años. Y sería precisamente esa otra parte y sus acciones o la falta de ellas, lo que empezaría a cambiar el panorama de mi vida, en muchos aspectos.

FLASH BACK

Me bajé de mi coche verde manzana, era un bonito carro, muy femenino. Había sido el regalo de mi padre al graduarme. Caminé hacia la puerta, y toqué la aldaba, la cual tenía la forma de dos serpientes entrelazadas, típico en Slytherin. La respuesta al llamado fue inmediata, apenas había soltado la aldaba y la puerta se estaba abriendo y allí en el umbral se encontraba una pequeña elfina doméstica, de grandes ojos saltones y orejas largas. Me dio la bienvenida con una voz particularmente chillona y aguda; me daba tanta pena ver a ese pobre ser con esos harapos sucios; siempre pensé que era totalmente innecesario abusar indiscriminadamente de criaturas mágicas tan poderosas y perspicaces, que acaso ya no era suficiente con ser magos o brujas; a veces me gustaría ver a los magos viviendo como muggles y ver como se las arreglarían. Decidí dejar mis ideales en pro de la liberación Élfica por esa noche, pues no era ni el momento ni mucho menos el lugar, ésa noche, era sólo para una cosa, para hacerle la vida imposible a Draco Malfoy, para recordarle y hacerle entender de una buena vez por todas que yo no era inferior a él.

Tomé asiento, en una sala amplia y lujosa, aunque un poco tétrica, quizá era por lo oscura que estaba todo. Estaba examinando la sala, cuando un ruido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento; allí en bajo el arco que daba paso a aquella sala estaba Malfoy, con su característico porte de aristócrata, irradiaba elegancia y egolatría por cada poro de su cuerpo. Esa noche vestía un pantalón de jean negro, y una franela del mismo color, con los primeros botones abiertos; muy seductor para una noche de trabajo, diría yo; pero ¿que sabía yo de las maneras y actitudes de Malfoy? No mucho.

Buenas Noches Granger – dijo clavando esos sus ojos metalizados en mí.

Buenas Noches Malfoy – respondí poniéndome de pie.

Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer – dijo mientras salía del salón.

Bonita casa, aunque un poco tétrica. Me hace recordar a la familia Addams –dije sonriendo.

Gracias – dijo mientras seguía caminando – fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, a los 17. ¿Quiénes son los Addams? – preguntó interesando – No recuerdo haber escuchado ese apellido.

Son una familia de psicóticos y excéntricos, para quienes el concepto de diversión es lo opuesto que para la gente normal y cuya casa es total y absolutamente tétrica y oscura. – dije sonriendo maliciosamente – en resumen, son considerados unos locos, los Locos Addams.

Muy graciosa – dijo – Veo que hoy quisiste ser "ingeniosa", lástima que eso nunca se te ha dado bien Granger – dijo con una media sonrisa – Por aquí – exclamó mientras abría unas grandes puertas de madera oscura, tras las cuales había un enorme salón con dos sillones negros muy mullidos, una gran chimenea ornamentada, toda una biblioteca, unos cuantos puffs verdes esmeralda, había un gran ventana que dominaba la habitación, el cual dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto romántico, pero a la vez muy lúgubre al lugar.

Bien, creo que aquí estaremos… cómodos – dije caminando hacia uno de los sillones y poniéndome cómoda, saque mi pluma y mi cuaderno de notas – ¿Y bien? – le interrogué – ¿Qué sigue?.

Mortífagos Granger –dijo sentándose en el sofá del frente – Pensar como ellos, ser fríos, calculadores, malvados, rastreros, astutos e inteligentes – dijo pausadamente mirándome a los ojos.

Claro, creo que eso lo puedes hacer tú sólo, tienes casi todas esas cualidades, exceptuando dos de ellas, la astucia y la inteligencia. – dije mordaz – No sé para que me necesitas.

¿Qué pasó Granger? – preguntó mirándome maliciosamente – ¿Peleaste con la comadreja y estás de mal humor? O quizá… Ya se cansó de estar con alguien – me miró de arriba abajo – como tú – finalizó despectivamente.

Ninguna de las dos cosas Malfoy, sólo soy realista; tú conoces mejor que yo el lado oscuro, te criaste entre mortífagos, odias a los muggles, a los sangre sucia, a los traidores a la sangre, eres un elitista por naturaleza, ¿porqué si tienes todas las herramientas para descifrar la mente de un seguidor del señor tenebroso necesitarías la ayuda de una sangre sucia? – dije fríamente.

Si Granger, en efecto puedo descifrar la mente de un mortífago con facilidad, aunque eso no es nada sencillo; y tienes razón, no necesito la ayuda de una sangre sucia, al menos no para pensar como un mortífago; lo que necesito de ti es la debilidad, tú eres débil, y la debilidad emana de ti. Los mortífagos también son humanos, y algunos son tan débiles como tú, y la debilidad individual, nos lleva a la debilidad colectiva – dijo fríamente.

¿Débil? Si Malfoy, yo soy tan débil como tu valiente. Yo seré débil, si, tal vez, pero no soy una cobarde; yo peleo si es necesario, y defiendo lo que amo garras y dientes. Tú, sólo te quieres a ti mismo; y ni para defenderte serías valiente. – dije mirándolo fijamente.

¡Tú no me conoces! Y no sabes de que soy capaz, no sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer por la gente de verdad me importa. – dijo con un brillo mordaz en sus ojos grises.

Tú tampoco me conoces, nunca lo has hecho. Tú solo te has empeñado en conocerme como la "Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo Amiga de Potter Granger", ¿no es así? – dije lentamente.

¡Por favor Granger! No seas hipócrita, y ¿quien soy yo para ti? ¿"El hurón elitista futuro mortífago y rey de los presumidos Malfoy"? Tú no eres una santa, y si yo te traté mal, tú no me trataste mejor – dijo amargamente.

Pero si fuiste tú, quien me etiquetó desde que me vio con Harry Potter, desde que supo de mi procedencia. Tú empezaste esta enemistad sin sentido. Me ofendiste miles de veces, fuiste cruel; y me hiciste sufrir. –dije dolida – No creo que algunos de mis insultos te haya herido tanto como me herían los tuyos.

A veces si dolían –confesó- era mi naturaleza, mis principios me decían que tú no eras buena, que eras mala junta. Tú tenías y tienes todo lo que me era prohibido. Tú eres hija de muggles, Gryffindor, amiga de Potter. No podías pedir que te vieras como algo bueno. –dijo mirándome a los ojos- No podía ser amable, no podía –dijo mirándome intensamente.

¿Y ahora? ¿No puedes ser amable?- dije mirándolo - Esto no es Hogwarts, eso es pasado. Ya no somos niños, y muchas cosas han cambiado; y aunque sigo siendo hija de muggles, y amiga de Harry, al menos ya no soy Gryffindor –dije sonriendo- ¿Sabes? Discutiendo a cada rato no haremos un buen trabajo, será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto.

Pasado… No comenzamos bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

No… fue un comienzo desastroso hace muchos años – dije sonriendo.

Bien, supongo, que podría hacer una excepción con mis principios, y darte una oportunidad, quizá ellos se equivoquen, aunque no creas que siempre seré amable, ni que me acercaré a la comadreja o a Potter –dijo aun mirándome fijamente.

No esperaba un milagro –dije sonriendo.

Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo la mano.

Hermione, Hermione Granger – dije estrechando su mano – Es un placer –dije sonriendo.

Bien Hermione hay trabajo que hacer - dijo abriendo unas carpetas.

Si, mejor empezamos, Draco.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Ésa fue una noche especial, porqué a pesar de haber dicho cosas tan duras, terminamos empezando de nuevo. Y yo, había olvidado el objetivo de hacerle la vida imposible, ahora lo conocería. Trataría de descifrar el acertijo que era Draco, porqué sencillamente, siempre me había llamado la atención, aunque hasta ahora lo negara. Ése fue el inicio del fin de la relación entre Ronald y yo. Porque, ¿como es posible estar con alguien, cuando estas fascinada por otro? Es posible, pero sería hipócrita, malvado, y no sería yo.

Desde este punto, Ronald y yo iríamos en picada, por mi nuevo e inesperado interés por Draco; por fraternizar con el enemigo; básicamente porqué aparecería una brecha que nos separaría; que haría que no nos entendiéramos.

FLASH BACK

Herm, ¿donde estuviste anoche? Me preocupé por ti –dijo para luego besarme tiernamente.

Ron –dije suavemente – Tuve un compromiso inesperado –dije besándolo nuevamente – Te extrañé –le dije sonriendo.

Yo también, no sabes cuanto Herm –dijo sonriéndome tiernamente con sus mejillas coloradas, siempre se ponía rojo.

Cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuvo Rumania? – pregunté - ¿Cómo esta Charlie?

Estuvo maravilloso, la pase muy bien. Aunque esos dragones en verdad son escalofriantes –dijo emocionado – Charlie está muy bien, te manda saludos.

Me alegro que todo haya ido bien en tu viaje –le dije sonriendo.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia? – preguntó en tono de broma.

Ya sabes, trabajar, salir con Luna y cuando está en Londres, con Ginny. Pelear con Draco. Lo usual – dije distraídamente mientras encendía la chimenea.

¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando llamas por su nombre al idiota de Malfoy? –preguntó extrañado.

Yo… pues, verás, nos han asignado una misión juntos, que ha sido una pesadilla, y para alivianar todo, le he propuesto que nos llamemos por el nombre de pila. –dije rápidamente.

Oh, ya veo. Si ese idiota te llega a poner un dedo encima, es que lo mato. –dijo poniéndose rojo.

Ron, tranquilo. Nada pasará, es Malfoy, siempre he sabido ponerlo en su lugar –dije sonriendo.

Lo sé… es sólo que no confió en el hurón –dijo.

Lo sé –dije.

Sólo ten cuidado Herm.-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Lo haré- dije suavemente. Y así nos quedamos un buen rato, abrazados frente al calor de la chimenea.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Ése fue, el principio de la gran caída. Y créanme, fue muy grande. Porque, yo quería a Ron, y hasta ese punto creía que lo amaba, peor no era así, pero era mi amigo, así que perderlo significaría para mí, perder a un amigo, más que a un novio. Y pasaría un mes y medio, aproximadamente hasta que todo acabará y en unos términos no muy favorables para continuar con nuestra amistad.

FLASH BACK

¿Qué te ha estado sucediendo últimamente Hermione? – preguntó mirándome fijamente – Siento que ya no te conozco.

Ron… Nada me ha sucedido, todo está como siempre ha estado. ¿No es así? -le dije tranquilamente mientras ojeaba un libro.

¡Por favor! ¡Ya ni siquiera me escuchas! Es como si estuvieras en otro sitio menos aquí conmigo. –exclamó molesto.

Ronald –dije cerrando el libro y mirándolo – No seas infantil; sabes que sí te presto atención, y escucho cada palabra que sale de tu boca. Y si no estoy aquí contigo, entonces dime ¿Dónde podría estar? – le dije mirándolo seriamente.

Me escuchas, pero al parecer te importa poco lo que digo. Desde un tiempo para acá solo estas interesada en tu bendito trabajo, en esos libros de Magia Oscura, y claro, como no, en tu compañero de trabajo. – me dijo rápidamente.

¡Oh vamos! –exclamé molestándome – Como puedes siquiera insinuar eso, Ron, tú sabes que entre Draco y yo no hay nada –le dije seriamente – Es sólo y exclusivamente una relación laboral – dije tratando de convencerlo y de convencerme.

Si claro, por eso ahora lo llamas Draco y no Malfoy. Por eso lo defiendes cada vez que yo digo algo en su contra; y claro que es por eso que siempre que voy al Ministerio están juntos. –dijo con un deje de ironía y amargura en su voz - ¿No es así?

Lo llamo Draco, porque ya esa estupidez de las sangres quedó atrás, porque ya no somos crios para andar con niñadas como esas. Y lo defiendo, porque a veces eres muy injusto con él, y dices mucho para lo poco que lo conoces. – dije tranquilamente, luchando contra mi misma para no estallar de furia.

¿Y tú sí lo conoces? – inquirió

Sí, yo lo conozco. Al menos lo conozco más que tú. Y sí, fue cruel y malo conmigo, pero yo también lo fui con él; fue muy cruel con todos, pero todos lo fuimos con él a nuestra manera – le dije.

Por favor, no me digas, no me digas que le crees Hermione; no me digas que puedes creer en la palabra de un Malfoy, de un ser tan ruin, malvado y que por sobretodo te lastimó tanto. –dijo mirándome a los ojos –Dime que no le crees una sola palabra –me pidió.

Yo… -dije con los ojos aguados, mientras trataba de contener el llanto – No puedo. –dije finalmente y baje la mirada.

Sabes, yo podré no ser el más brillante; pero no estúpido. Tú estas…

No, no lo estoy Ron –le interrumpí.

Estás enamorada de Malfoy – completó.

No –dije mientras las lagrimas ya caían por mis mejillas, no podía comprender como en menos de 1 hora mi relación tocaba fondo – No lo estoy.

Yo te amo Hermione, pero claramente tú no me amas a mí –dijo – Y, no me quiero quedar para ver como caes ante las redes de Malfoy; no quiero ver como la persona que más amo en este mundo, es engañada, por un patán.

Ron… Yo no estoy enamorada de él –dije mirándolo fijamente.

Nunca supiste mentir Herm –dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Y siempre amé eso de ti, esa inocencia.

Ron… -comencé.

Lo siento Herm, no puedo seguir aquí – dijo y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla –Sabes que te quiero. Adiós.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Y así fue como tocamos fondo. Ron se había ido, diciéndome que yo estaba enamorada de otro, de Draco, y yo me había quedado realmente confundida; porque yo no podía estar enamorada de Draco, yo estaba enamorada de Ron, y él, acabada de romper conmigo. La semana siguiente fue sólo confusión para mí. Evitaba encontrarme a Draco a toda costa, no podía ver a Luna, porque notaría algo raro, y de veras agradecía que Ginny estuviera de viaje, porque no soportaría explicarle tan complicada situación.

Una semana me fue suficiente, una semana, y a pasar esa semana había vuelto a ser yo (o algo así), no podía dejar que todo lo que pasó con Ron me afectara tanto; después de todo, la vida continuaba, y yo continuaba con ella. Sin embargo, Ron estaba desaparecido, sólo sabía que estaba en Rumania; y al parecer nadie sabía que él y yo ya no éramos absolutamente nada. Y así, transcurrió un mes. Un mes durante el cual yo, trataba de luchar contra el yo de mi yo, diciéndome y diciéndole que Draco era imposible, que no era posible. Un mes de negación.

FLASH BACK

Draco, ¿Nunca te sientes solo? –pregunté deteniendo mi escritura y mirándolo, al ver la expresión en su cara agregué – Es decir, esta casa es enorme y solo estas tú, Pixie y tus visitas ocasionales – dije amargamente.

Si – dijo sonriendo – Supongo que a veces, aunque esté en muy buena compañía –dijo resaltando lo de buena – me siento solo.

A mi nunca me gustó estar sola, creo que en parte por eso siempre andaba con Harry y con Ron en Hogwarts- dije sonriendo al recordar esos viejos tiempos.

¿Y por eso estas con la comadreja? – preguntó.

No, estaba con él porque lo quería –dije mirándolo – y en parte porque no quería estar sola mientras todos estaban acompañados –confesé – Pero, no más.

¿Estabas? – inquirió.

Si, estaba, eso se acabó hace un mes atrás. –dije pausadamente mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el ventanal.

¿Se acabó? Pero yo te imaginaba casada y con una prole de bebes pelirrojos –bromeó.

Draco… -le reclamé.

Lo siento… - se disculpó – solo quería hacerte reír.

¿Por qué? – pregunté volteándome para verlo.

Porque me gusta tu risa –dijo mirándome aun desde el sillón.

¿Por qué? –pregunté una vez más.

Porque te ves linda cuando sonríes – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Le sonreí y el caminó hacia donde yo estaba sonriendo como solo el lo sabia hacer.

Tu también te ves lindo – le dije al verlo sonreír.

Muy halagador de tu parte, aunque ya lo sabía –dijo con una presunción típica en él.

Oh, cuidado con tu ego… se te puede ir volando – le dije.

No, él nunca abandonaría a un ser perfecto –dijo aún sonriendo.

¿Y quien lo haría? – pregunté espontáneamente.

No lo sé –dijo mirándome fijamente.

Sigamos… -dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Si, sigamos –dijo.

Si…- acordé. Y caminé rápidamente hasta el sofá y tomé mi pluma nuevamente. Estaba loca. ¿Que demonios estaba tratando de provocar?

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Yo sabía perfectamente que quería provocar; no se necesitaba de muchas neuronas para llegar a la conclusión; incluyo Pansy Parkinson hubiese comprendido perfectamente lo que yo quería hacer; y eso ya es decir bastante, dado que tiene 2 neuronas; o quizá menos. El caso, era que; en efecto, quería que Draco se acercará, que me mirara, como un hombre a una mujer; y sí, estaba sacando todo mi arsenal. Pero ni loca iba a admitir que me gustaba; una cosa era que estaba actuando raro últimamente; pero tampoco, ya es algo el hecho de que me guste como para de paso admitirlo. Entonces, comencé a "seducir" a Draco "inconscientemente", casi por accidente. (Inner Herm: Si claro, alguien creerá esa pobre excusa).

FLASH BACK

¡Hey Draco! – le llamé al divisarlo caminando por la calle; su cabeza platina era inconfundible - ¿Cómo estas? – pregunté sonriendo mientras me acercaba y caminaba a su lado.

Hermione. –dijo al verme – Yo, bien –dijo tranquilamente reanudando el paso.

Y dime, ¿Qué hace un Malfoy caminando un domingo por la tarde por el parque? – pregunté sonriente – No parece una actividad muy propia de ti.

Pues, un Malfoy debe salir de vez en cuando a tomar aire fresco. – dijo – Y además, un paseo no está de más cuando tu casa te asfixia –dijo sonriendo.

Ya veo… ¿Y porqué te sentirías asfixiado en una casa TAN grande? – inquirí.

Mmmm – murmuró – Digamos que hubo visitas indeseadas, y que en un descuido, me les escapé –respondió con suficiencia.

¿Tan indeseadas eran?- le dije.

Si, muy indeseadas e inapropiadas. Además de molestas –dijo tranquilamente.

Cielos, no quisiera ser esa visita tan indeseada, inapropiada y molesta para ti –dije bromeando.

No creo que tú seas tan molesta – dijo sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba en un banco de madera ubicado debajo de un gran árbol.

Quien sabe, quizá si –le dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

No creo; Pansy es comparable a una piedra en el zapato, con una piña debajo del brazo. Es insoportable. –dijo lacónico – Como detesto que llegue de improviso y se crea que es la dueña y señora "Draqui, Draqui… Ya estoy aquí ¿Me extrañaste? – dijo mofándose.

¿Pansy? – dije más para mí misma que para él –Ahora comprendo porque escapaste –dije riendo.

Si… - dijo – Oye, ¿Y que hace una Granger caminando un domingo por la tarde por el parque? – imitó

Pues… digamos que; una Granger debe salir de vez en cuando a tomar aire fresco. –dije sonriendo.

Ya veo… ¿A ti nadie te asfixio en tu propio hogar? –preguntó.

Me temo que no…

Suerte que tienes –dijo.

Supongo. Y… ¿Pansy aún está en tu casa? –pregunté.

Asumo que sí, porque le dije a Pixie que me enviara una lechuza cuando ella se hubiese ido. Y aún no llega ninguna. – dijo sacando un reloj de bolsillo y viendo la hora.

Pronto anochecerá… Y si ella no se va ¿Qué harás? ¿Pasaras la noche en el parque? – pregunté mirándolo.

No lo sé. Quizá me quede en un hotel o algo; no quiero regresar bajo ninguna circunstancia si Pansy aun está allí. –dijo con una cara de espanto.

¿Tan malo es?

¿Malo? Es tortura.

Vamos, te invito una taza de té mientras esperamos por la lechuza –dije poniéndome de pie.

Supongo que una taza de té no hará daño… Igual la lechuza puede tardar mucho tiempo. -dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Si... –dije bajando la mirada –Vamos, mi apartamento está muy cerca – exclamé mientras empezaba a caminar.

¿Tu apartamento? – preguntó curioso.

Si… allí estaremos cómodos mientras esperas la lechuza. – dije rápidamente.

Si… claro – dijo aún no muy convencido.

Perfecto, vamos –dije sonriente.

Había invitado a Draco a mi apartamento, sólo a tomar té. Si, sólo a eso, y a charlar.

Salimos del parque, y después de una corta caminata de 10 minutos, estábamos en la puerta del apartamento. Entramos.

Ponte cómodo –le dije señalando el sofá – Yo iré a preparar el té.

Esta bien, Gracias – dijo tomando asiento. Mientras yo me iba rumbo a la cocina.

Draco… - le llamé – ¿Quieres un panecillo o algo de comer? –le pregunté desde la cocina.

No… -dijo- Con el té estará bien.

Bien – dije tomando la bandeja y yendo hacia la sala – Listo. Té. – le dije sonriendo.

Gracias; por cierto. Bonito apartamento. –dijo mientras tomaba su taza y sorbía un poco de té.

Si, es bonito –dije mirándolo fijamente – Muy acogedor.

Eso parece – dijo mientras colocaba la taza en la mesita, y sacaba su bufanda y el abrigo, dejando a la vista una camisa gris semi abierta – Creo que estos no son necesarios ahora –dijo colocándolos a un lado.

Si, no creo que los necesites –dije sonriendo – Y…

Y… -dijo él.

Nada –dije aun sonriendo – Bueno… es que, es lindo verte fuera del trabajo.

Granger… tanto amor me confunde –dijo mofándose de mi, como solía hacer.

Draco… -dije.

Hermione – respondió.

Deberíamos ir al parque a tomar aire más a menudo –dije sonriendo abiertamente.

Si… creo que, después de todo la visita de Pansy no fue tan mala. –dijo.

¿Ah si? –pregunté.

Por supuesto –dijo – Si ella no hubiese aparecido, no habría ido al parque, no te habría visto y, no estaría en tu casa tomando té.

Oh… -dije sonrojándome un poco.

Deberías agradecerle a Pansy –bromeó.

¿Por qué? – pregunté.

Por haber sido la causa de que me vieras hoy –bromeó.

Quizá si debería – susurré.

¿En que punto de todo esto terminamos siendo algo así como amigos? – preguntó – Se supone que yo soy un Malfoy y tu, eres…bueno, eres Granger – dijo pensativo y petulante a la vez.

Si, ya lo sé. Pero creo, que hace tiempo eso dejo de importarnos – dije sonriendo e ignorando la petulancia anterior – Ha sido bueno conocerte; nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan amable; es decir, siempre fuiste un absoluto patán.

¡Ouch! Eso dolió – bromeó – Yo nunca pensé que detrás de esa fachada de ratón de biblioteca con exceso de cabello existiera una mujer tan interesante – confesó.

¡Oye! Lo de ratón de biblioteca y exceso de cabello estuvo de más –le dije sonriendo.

Mmmm, yo creo que no fue así –respondió riendo – De verdad lucias horrible en Hogwarts, bueno, tenías tu atractivo, pero esas faldas largas, tu cabello alborotado y tu mal genio no ayudaban – dijo sonriendo.

¡Hey! –dije lanzándole un cojín en plena cara – No seas malo. Tu en Hogwarts eras un casanova consumado que jugaba a ser el príncipe azul de cada una de las pobres victimas que caían en tu falso cuento de hadas; tú eras un patán –dije sonriendo – A veces aun lo eres – le dije riendo.

Uh, golpe bajo –dijo lanzándome el cojín de vuelta.

¡Oye! No se golpea a una chica –dije atajando el almohadón y aventándoselo nuevamente, pero fallando por poco.

Yo no te he golpeado, el cojín lo hizo – dijo riendo – Mala suerte, o mala puntería – dijo tomando otro almohadón del sofá, para prepararse para lanzármelo.

Para –le dije riendo- Parecemos niños; haremos un desastre –le dije tratando de ser seria.

Para eso esta el "Reparo", lo que se rompa lo componemos –dijo lanzando el cojín el cual dio justo en mi cabeza.

¡Draco! – le grité poniéndome en pié y lanzando un nuevo cojín, para luego esconderme tras el mueble.

Hermione… Me has dado duro; de verdad me aporreaste –dijo sonando dolido.

No fue mi intención –dije asomándome sólo para recibir un nuevo almohadazo.

Caíste –dijo retorciéndose de la risa, al lado del sofá.

Ten esto –dije acercándome y lanzándole el almohadón más grande en toda la habitación en plena cara – Espero no haberte lastimado –dije burlonamente.

No lo has hecho… -dijo sonriendo – Pero…

Pero fue interrumpido, por un picoteo en la ventana, una hermosa lechuza color gris cenizo estaba allí parada, tocando insistentemente. Quizá tenía allí mucho tiempo observándonos, en nuestro hábitat natural (NA: Chiste personal).

Creo… que tu lechuza llegó –dije pausadamente.

Quizá sea para ti – dijo él tranquilamente.

Veremos –dije acercándome ala ventana y tomando el pequeño rollo de pergamino que estaba atado a la pata del animal; el cual partió inmediatamente después que retire la carga. Desenrolle el pergamino y lei.

"Sr. Malfoy Sr.

La Señorita Parkinson se ha rehusado totalmente a marcharse de la Mansión, a ordenado que le preparé un baño y ha dicho que se quedará hasta que Ud, Señor regrese a Malfoy Mansión; ya le he dicho que Ud, no podrá regresar pronto, peor ella ha respondido que tiene todo el tiempo para esperarlo; y ha dicho que dormirá en su habitación Sr. Y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo, Pixie sirve lo que le ordenan señor. Por eso le he enviado esta carta con su lechuza, Sr, para que supiera lo que sucede en la Mansión Sr".

Creo, que si era para mí. Pero no son las noticias que esperaba, ¿Quién demonios se cree Pansy? – preguntó al aire.

¿Tu novia? – pregunté.

¡NO! Lo fue, es cierto, pero fue una experiencia no digna de ser repetida –dijo.

Oh – dije sonriendo – ¿Y que harás? ¿Iras y soportarás a Pansy esta noche? – pregunté.

No, no quiero verla, de seguro formará un drama porque la deje abandonada en la mansión – dijo asqueado.

Bueno, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres. – le dije.

No creo que sea…

¿Apropiado? – pregunté – Y acaso es apropiado que hablemos como seres humanos civilizados, que un Sangre Limpia y una Sangre Sucia tomen té en paz; no creo; así que otra cosa que no sea "apropiada" no nos hará daño. –dije sonriendo – Hay un cuarto extra.

Bien, hagamos cosas inapropiadas –dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Si, hagamos cosas inapropiadas- dije seductora.

Si –dijo sonriendo aun más.

Como dormir juntos – dije mirándolo fijamente.

Ajá –concordó el.

Bajo el mismo techo – dije sonriendo sensualmente.

Exacto – dijo mirándome.

En cuartos separados – dije riendo.

Si claro, a eso me refería –dijo mirándome.

Yo también – dije sonriendo.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Dejemos algo en claro, mi alter ego me domina, y es mucho más desinhibida que yo; pero tampoco es una regalada; y no se iba a costar con Draco Malfoy sólo porque se lanzaron unos almohadones y coquetearon toda la tarde. Pero, el sólo hecho de que coqueteará abiertamente con él era raro, o ya a estas alturas debería decir que era normal; porque dentro de mí había un deseo, y lo que deseaba era a él, a mi ex enemigo, o a mi enemigo, daba igual, lo prohibido se desea. Y Draco Malfoy, estaba más cerca que antes, pero, aún ante los ojos de todo el mundo él era prohibido para mí. Y bueno, algo que había aprendido de Harry y de Ron en Hogwarts fue a desobedecer muchas normas, y a hacer muchas cosas que estaban prohibidas (NA: no piensen mal, me refiero a cosas como averiguar lo de piedra filosofal o hacer una poción multijugos) así que, porque no hacer unas cuantas más; después de todo, aquí no estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall o Snape para restarme puntos.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos en la oficina de Draco, puliendo un informe para el Ministro, informe que nos parecí un total y absoluta estupidez; pero ¿Cuándo las cosas del Ministerio han sido menos estúpidas? Nunca, ahora lo eran más que nunca. Y allí estábamos, redactando, escribiendo, y borrando, rodeados de cientos (exagero, pero cientos suena mejor) de pergaminos arrugados. Y teníamos allí más de dos horas, de seguro el resto del personal ya pensaba que nos habíamos asesinado mutuamente.

Draco… - le llamé.

Dime – dijo levantando la vista de su pergamino.

Estoy cansada de escribir, y de decir "El Ministerio estará a su disposición si llegase a ocurrir cualquiera de estas situaciones…" – dije mofándome del informe.

Bien, descansemos –dijo dejando su pluma.

¡Al fin! –exclamé emocionada – Han sido las 3 horas más largas de mi vida, creo que mis neuronas no pueden hacer sinapsis nuevamente, al menos no para escribir cursilerías ministeriales –dije sonriendo.

Cursilerías ministeriales – repitió sonriendo – De verdad odias esto –concluyó.

Me encanta eso – dije mirándolo fijamente.

¿Escribir cursilerías ministeriales? – Preguntó.

No, eso no. Me gusta como te ves cuando sonríes, te ves "casi" tierno –dije sonriéndole.

¿Casi? ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó encarnando una ceja.

Tierno sería un milagro, y uno no muy propio de ti –le contesté.

Eso dolió Hermione – dijo haciéndose la víctima.

Draco… no seas dramático – le dije poniéndome en pie para acomodar los pergaminos ya redactados que estaban sobre la mesa.

No Granger, has herido mi corazón… -dijo dramáticamente haciendo un pantomima de dolor.

¡Draco! –dije a la vez que le aventaba uno de los papeles antes descartados.

¡Hey! – dijo esquivando el papel fácilmente – No creo que quieras empezar una guerra nuevamente –dijo sonriendo – Con los almohadones no te fue muy bien.

Claro, como luchar en contra de un experto en tácticas de guerra – le dije sonriendo aún acomodando los pergaminos.

No soy experto, sólo astuto –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Oh vamos, eres un experto en tácticas, de guerra, en los negocios, con las mujeres – dije alineando los papeles tratando de que quedaran perfectamente derechos sobre el escritorio.

¿Eso es lo crees? – preguntó cauto dando caminado hacia donde estaba yo acomodando los papeles frenéticamente.

Sí, eso es lo que creo… -dije tranquilamente – Sabes que es así, tú eres un gran estratega – le dije sonriéndole – Sabes como tratar a la gente, sabes convencerlos, eres persuasivo.

Hermione, sabes que con la única persona con la que no puedo ser un buen estratega, con la única con la que no puedo aplicar tácticas, es contigo – dijo levantando mi rostro delicadamente con sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos –Sabes, que en lo que a ti se refiere soy tan patético en eso como el mismísimo Potter; sabes que a ti nunca te he podido conquistar con ninguna de esas tácticas… -dijo mirándome intensamente y acercándose lentamente.

Draco… Yo… - balbucee mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Sabes que siempre he tenido una debilidad por las cosas que me son prohibidas? –dijo sonriendo, ahora a milímetros de distancia.

Yo… -dije mirándolo como hipnotizada y absolutamente colorada. (NA: E idiotizada xD)

No digas nada – susurró antes de terminara con la poca distancia que nos separaba y unir sus labios, oh sus labios, que eran finos, suaves y expertos, con los míos; sólo para comenzar a besarme como nadie lo había hecho, lenta y apasionadamente a la vez; era como si el alma se le fuera en aquel beso. Y claro, ante tal beso, respondí, y menos mal que lo hice, Merlín, era como estar en medio de un fuego intenso, aquella era una pasión y un deseo como ninguno; era algo que en mi vida había experimentado; era una "experiencia religiosa". Y por Merlín que si pudiera vivir sólo de ese beso, así hubiese seguido eternamente; pero el oxígeno, era necesario, y con todo el pesar del mundo y molesta con mi cuerpo por reclamar ese bendito oxígeno, me separé lentamente de él, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo vi, todo espelucado, y sonrojado, como nunca lo había visto, sus finos labios estaban rojos por la fricción o tal vez por el labial que yo llevaba aquel día. Y sonreí, levemente, me sentía, como se diría… Feliz. Pero la felicidad para mi estaba ligada a un montón de conexiones nerviosas que tenían que analizar esa felicidad y encontrarle alguna lógica, o de lo contrario, no era felicidad, era algo extraño, que no podía sentir; así que…

¡Por Merlín! – dije aún a milímetros de su cara.

Yo, lo siento, no debí…- dijo entre apenado y sonriente.

Draco… Yo, debo irme –dije alejándome de él y saliendo de la oficina lo más rápido posible con una expresión de consternación en mi rostro; la cual de seguro les pareció a mis compañeros de trabajo que era por una de las usuales disputas entre aquel rubio platino y yo; ni cerca estaban. Llegué a mi oficina, entré y cerré la puerta, me senté en mi escritorio, aun perpleja por lo anteriormente ocurrido.

En aquel momento yo era un mar turbulento de pura confusión, y cientos de preguntas atormentaban mi cabeza, "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Y porque demonios me dijo todo eso? ¿Qué no sabe, que sus "tácticas" funcionan a la perfección conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios…?¡Maldición!...". Después de 5 minutos de haberme reprimido mentalmente por haber besado a Draco Malfoy, de haberme regañado por haber confraternizado por el enemigo y de haber recordado otros tantos prejuicios infantiles, recordé que Draco, ése que antes había "odiado" con tanta fuerza, ahora, era totalmente diferente, recordé que desde hacía meses que había deseado que rompiera esa maldita distancia entre los dos y me besara locamente, recordé que como me había dicho Ron, estaba enamorada de un Malfoy, o al menos empezaba a estarlo, y acepté, que había, accidental o intencionalmente caído en las "redes" (que yo misma había ayudado a montar) de Draco. Y después de este embrollo cerebral, decidí que debía enfrentar los viejos prejuicios, y miedos y acabar con ellos de una vez. Y que ultimadamente, tenía que regresar allá y probar esos labios divinos nuevamente.

Y después de todo esto, salí de mi oficina muy rápidamente, y cerré la puerta, quizá un tanto fuerte, porqué medio personal volteó a verme, y me encaminé ala oficina de Draco; de seguro el 99.99 de las personas que me vieron habrán pensado "La Guerra se avecina". Llegué de improviso a la oficina; entré y cerré la puerta, y lo vi parado, junto a la chimenea, recién encendida, con la mirada perdida en el fuego; al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se volteó de repente.

Hermione –comenzó a decir – Yo, de verdad…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque yo me había acercado a el, y lo había besado de improviso, y tal como la primera vez, fue maravilloso. Me separé de él lentamente.

Siento haberme ido así, no quise hacerlo. Lo siento –dije lentamente.

No, fue mi culpa, yo no debí – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

No Draco, no digas eso –dije mirándolo intensamente- Porque… porque, me encantó el hecho de que me hayas besado. Pero me asusté – dije sonriendo quedamente – Pero luego…

¿Luego? –preguntó interesado.

Luego recordé… que siempre había deseado eso. – completé aún mirándolo – A eso vine, a decirte que fue maravilloso – le dije separándome un poco de él.

¿Sólo has venido a eso? –preguntó.

Si, ahora, disculpa si te interrumpí, yo ya me voy – dije.

¡Oh vamos! – dijo mirándome – Yo no soy de hierro, y ciertamente tú tampoco lo eres – dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él – No te puedes ir – resolvió.

¿Por qué? – pregunté en voz baja.

Porque, te besé porque ya no aguantaba, porque ya el deseo era incontenible. No comprendes que te deseo con una fuerza que ni yo mismo comprendo –dijo con una mirada intensa.

Yo… - comencé.

Y, no quiero que te alejes, quédate. Y juguemos, aunque sea un juego peligroso para los dos. Quizá salgamos ganando. –dijo aun con sus ojos clavados en mí – ¿Corremos el riesgo? –preguntó.

El miedo no era una opción, y nada, absolutamente nada, excepto el miedo, me impedía sucumbir ante mis deseos. Y como el miedo no era una opción.

Si, Draco, si quiero – susurré.

Yo también –dijo antes de besarme nuevamente.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Y caí, y ahí cambió todo, tenía un deseo por las cosas imposibles muy difícil de explicar, sólo podía decir que deseaba Draco Malfoy como jamás había deseado algo, que su carne, su aroma, su cuerpo me llamaba como el de ningún hombre lo había hecho jamás, que, en esos momentos, quería ser uno de esos mosquitos que siguen a la manada hacia la luz aunque eso signifique su perdición, yo quería que él fuera mi perdición, que lo fuera todo. Aunque eso implicara miles de complicaciones, aunque eso, a pesar de ser otros tiempos me trajera más problemas de los que jamás habría imaginado.

FLASH BACK

Draco – le dije un día, mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos.

Dime – me respondió sonriéndome como solo el sabe hacerlo.

¿Que haremos ahora? – pregunté un tanto pensativa mirándolo fijamente pero con la mirada perdida.

Ahora, viviremos el momento –dijo besándome tiernamente.

No Draco… -dije separándome de el lentamente – Enserio, ¿Qué haremos? No podemos, o yo no puedo seguir mintiéndole a medio mundo e ir por ahí diciendo, "Odio a Draco Malfoy porque es un perfecto cretino petulante" cuando no es lo que siento. ¿Acaso tu puedes seguir jugando a la escondidas? – le pregunté.

No, es muy difícil andar por ahí diciendo "Hermione Granger es la mujer más obstinante y sabelotodo que he conocido en mi vida, sigue siendo la misma impura rata de biblioteca amiga de Potty de Hogwarts". –dijo mofándose de mi – Sabes que no puedo; que no quiero. Pero…

Pero… ¿qué? Ya no esta tu padre para que te amenace, ni Voldemort para que nos impida estar juntos o alguna estupidez de sangres, ya no estad tus principios ni los míos; es eso lo más importante ¿no? Que los dos queramos estar juntos, no importa lo que digan los demás –dije mirándole esperando por su aprobación al monólogo que había hecho – ¿No es cierto?

Es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que cuando todo el mundo sepa de esto, nadie lo comprenderá. Tus amigos creerán que estas loca por estar conmigo, y por mi parte bueno, dirán que deshonré a la familia Malfoy Black, o aluna estupidez por el estilo. ¿Comprendes lo que digo? Será duro… Nos hará daño a ambos. –dijo con una dulce mirada.

Comprendo. Pero es aun más duro verte todos los días y no poder besarte o saludarte siquiera, sin alguna frase vil de por medio, es aun más duro ver a todas esas… resbalosas caerte encima y devorarte como si fueras una fresa cubierta de chocolate. Es más duro, quererte como te quiero y que nadie lo sepa –dije un poco agitada.

¿Cómo a una fresa cubierta de chocolate? –dijo divertido.

Si, así es como te miran –dije haciendo un puchero – Y me mata verlas, me entran unos instintos asesinos…

¿Instintos asesinos?-dijo levantando una ceja.

Si, lo admito, estoy terriblemente celosa de unas descerebradas. –dije colorada.

Tonta –dijo sonriendo – Sabes que sólo soy para ti.

¿Entonces?

Mañana veremos… -dijo sonriendo – Ahora vayamos a dormir, es tarde y tengo sueño…- dijo poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Draco…-reproché.

Te espero en la cama.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Si, "mañana veremos" eso no decía mucho… Pero lo que sucedió ése "mañana" sí decía bastante.

FLASH BACK

Era un día normal en el Ministerio, y yo había llegado temprano, como siempre hacía, me dirigía a mi oficina a paso lento y calmado, cuando…

Granger…- era él, otro día de actuación comenzaba.

¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – respondí aparentando estar molesta por escucharlo, y volteándome para quedar frente a él.

Esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rápidamente y me atraía hacia él, para darme uno de sus magníficos besos, ahí en plena oficina, a la vista de todos; ante esto, yo como era de esperarse me aferré a su cuello y respondí muy gustosamente. Al separarme de el lo miré muy sonriente…

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un saludo matutino… -dijo sonriendo, mientras me soltaba, y caminaba rumbo a su oficina, dejándome allí parada en medio de todo, con una sonrisa de tonta en mi rostro y siendo objeto de muchas miradas de interrogación.

¡Draco! –le llamé, pero el sólo me sonrió y entró a su oficina.

A mi alrededor todo era cotilleo, todos hablaban de la anormalidad de la escena anterior, pero yo sólo podía sonreír ante las ocurrencias de Draco.

Herm, ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Ginny.

Un beso Ginn, sólo un beso; y uno muy bueno… -dije sonriendo, mientras me encaminaba a la oficina de cierto rubio.

Draco… ¿Qué has hecho? Ahora la oficina es un desastre debido a tus acciones –dije fingiendo molestia.

Ummm, lástima… quería causar más impresión, pero… me pareció que un con un beso bastaría –dijo muy sonriendo de lado desde su escritorio.

Estas loco…

Por ti.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Y si… todo el mundo hablaba de eso. De cómo habíamos terminado juntos, que si esto o lo otro… era muy molesto que todos hablaran de ti a tus espaldas y pretendieran que no lo hacían. Harry, casi muere cuando se enteró, me dijo de todo… que era Malfoy principalmente; pero finalmente terminó por aceptarlo, después de todo, el hacía con su vida lo que quería y nadie le decía nada, para Ron, no fue una gran sorpresa, el lo sabía, el sabía cuanto yo quería a Draco, incluso antes que yo misma. Para el resto, Draco y yo, éramos el chisme del momento…Y aun lo somos.

Justo ahora, Draco me llama para ir a almorzar juntos, es por eso que hasta aquí llega mi historia, debo decir, que gracias a aquel libro, y a aquel raro hechizo desinhibidor, he terminado de una manera jamás imaginada por mi cabecita loca, pero que es, perfecta… Por cierto, esta soy yo, y el yo de mi yo hablando.

**---------------------------------------------**

Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado mi historia… se que no ha estado tan buena, de verdad la había idealizado mejor, pero por ciertos cortes de imaginación literaria me ha quedado así… Es sólo una historia que se me ocurrió un día de clases… de alter egos.

Primer fic que publico, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo. Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro… (eso espero!)

Inner Dom: Pídeles Review!

Dom: No! Si les ha gustado dejaran uno…

Inner Dom: Tonta…

Dom: Tu…

Inner Dom: Ambas…

Dom: Quizá… Dejen Reviews!

Inner Dom: Eso!


End file.
